


Lonely at the Top - ART

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Art, Character Bashing, Deliberate Bad Art, F/M, Gen, NSFW Art, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, im so high rt now lol, itachi iz mai waifu lol, liek on sugr tho, not safe for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HI this iz 4 the bb fik 'Lonely at the Top' it wuz a rly gr8 fik bu liek it need moar smexxin lol DONT LIEK DONT LOOKHAHAHAHAHAAAAB</p><p>EDIT: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU LOL I THINK TINYPIC BAHLEETED MY PHAT ARTZ FCUKIN CENSROSHIP SRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely at the Top - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely at the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212512) by [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper). 



> sry i catn draw pr0nz lol

naruto-samaaaaaaa and his cockhors harem lol LIEK I SOOPER SUCK AT SMEXXIN SRY

OKAY LOL THO YOU 4GOT MY FAVE CHARA SO I HADD TO PUT HER IN MKAY

LIEK NARUITA IS TOES THE HOTTST YEAH SRY NOTSRY

4 the BIG SURPRZ REVEAL LOL SORRY I FUKKIN HAET SAS-UKE SO I DDNT WANT TO DRW HIM LOL THE BOOBZ MAKE HIM BETTER THO 


End file.
